Daddy's Little Defect
by JorInTheBox
Summary: Abigail Harris is moving in with the Cohen's. She was a childhood friend of Seth's who he never wants to talk to again and a girl Ryan thought he'd never see agian.
1. Welcome Back

**This is my first fic ever and I decided to do one about The O.C. that I've had in my head for some time now. Criticism is accepted because God knows I need that. Enjoy!**

She stared out the window and watched the cars drive by. She really should have been keeping her eyes on the road but it was so hard. With all that was happening she couldn't bring herself to concentrate, besides, the traffic was slow.

She reached across the dash and unfolded the paper once again. She looked at the directions and what signs she was supposed to see. Unfortunately she had yet to see any of them. Maybe she was lost, but how? It wasn't very hard to make it to Newport California. Well, it shouldn't be.

As the traffic started moving she put the paper down. Everything that had happened the past few months came flooding back into her mind like they always did. Nowadays she could never not think about it. The pain, the suffering, the trial, and now the move.

The rain started to cease and she looked out past the red light she was stuck behind. A green sign reading Newport Beach was only a few yards ahead. She sighed as the light turned green and she passed over into the place she would now call home. Again.

* * *

"Mom tell me again why she's coming," Seth Cohen asked leaning over the counter to grab a piece of toast his mother had made.

"Because, her mother died about a year ago and now her father, who was her only remaining family, is going to jail for fraud. She has no other place to go Seth so she's coming to live with us, " Kirsten replied.

"Hey you know, this is almost like Ryan all over again. Neither did anything yet both are here. If you ask me I say we are turning into a place for children without homes," Seth said as Ryan walked in the kitchen followed by Sandy.

"Bout' time. Did you fall in or something?" Seth asked getting up and following Ryan to the door.

"Hey boys, Abby will be here in a little while. When you get home from school make her feel welcome, will you?" Sandy said before Seth and Ryan could leave.

"Yes Sir," Ryan said as Seth nodded.

"That means you to Seth, " Kirsten said.

"Yes, I know," Seth said as he and Ryan started to step outside but stopped and turned to look at his parents.

"We could call it the Cohen's home for less fortunate kids," Seth said.

Kirsten laughed as Sandy gave a blank stare knowing that he had apparently missed this conversation.

* * *

On the way to school Ryan listened as Seth ranted about this girl that was coming to live with them.

"What to you have against her?" Ryan asked parking the car.

They both got out and walked into the crowded hallway.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Seth asked

"That would probably be appropriate," Ryan said.

"Ok, so she was my best friend when I was little. She grew up down the street from me and was the only person who would even talk to me because all of the other kids said I had weird hair. But that's not the point. We did everything together; she even read comic books, which was a bonus. Then, third grade she left. Just gone, " Seth said.

"And she probably couldn't help it. Her parents did have a certain power over what she did and were she lived," Ryan said.

"Ok, next time remind me to not tell you something that truly pains me unless you take my side," Seth said.

Ryan laughed as they continued walking. He was just starting to really warm up to this school again. The people, not so much, but the school itself was better than any school in Chino.

"Her names Abby right?" Ryan asked.

"Yep. Abby or Abigail, she hates it when you call her that though…. So do," Seth said.

Funny, Ryan thought, he knew a girl back at home whose name was Abby and hated it when people would call her Abigail.

He turned to Seth and was about to say something when a glimpse of red hair caught his eye.

"Seth Cohen?" a voice said behind them.

Both Seth and Ryan turned around to face a pretty girl with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes.

"Ryan?" She said looking very surprised to see him.

Ryan smiled as he realized that this person Seth was talking about was the girl back at home.

She leapt over and gave him a huge hug.

"I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you since you left Chino," Abby cried.

"Wait a minute. You know her?" Seth asked a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I grew up with her in Chino," Ryan said, "She moved there when we were about eight years old I think."

Seth had a look on his face that was priceless. He had seemed to just figure out were Abby had gone to and how she knew Ryan.

"You moved to Chino?" He asked.

"Yeah," Abby replied, "I know, it was far from home, but then I met some people and it was ok."

"Ok, I can't talk to you," Seth said turning to leave.

Abby watched him walk away and shrugged.

"He still has a grudge against me huh?" she asked

"Yeah, but he'll get over it," Ryan answered.

"Oh, this is so exciting and exactly what I needed. Come show me around since you do know your way around here Chino," Abby said grabbing his arm.

Ryan wanted to ask her all these questions reeling through his mind. How did she come to live with the Cohen's? Why was her father in jail? When had her mother died, but he kept them to himself for now. She was happy and he knew that she hadn't been in a really long time. He didn't want to mess up again and ruin their sudden meeting. He had once and he had lost the only person he ever really cared about and the only person that had understood him and his problems. Marissa hadn't even been able to do that.

Now that Abby was here, he wasn't going to screw up and watch her leave.

* * *

I hope you like it so far! Please review so I can continue to write more.

By the way I will explain Abby in the next few chapters and her relationships with both Ryan and Seth before they all met again right here.


	2. Holding onto a Grudge

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm not sure where the story will go yet. Ryan/Abby or Seth/Abby, but I know it will be one or the other. If you want, tell me which one you would like to see! That might make it easier.**

** Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot one for last chapter. I do not own anything to do with The O.C. I do own Abby Harris though, but not the rest. What a shame. I'de be rich by now.****

* * *

**

Abby Harris walked into the guestroom at the Cohen's house. Earlier that day Kirsten had taken her bags up there and told her to go register at the school. Now, Abby had to unpack, which was her least favorite thing to do.

She still couldn't believe that this is where Ryan Atwood ended up, Newport, California. The place where she was born and raised till about the age of 8 when her father had moved jobs to a town on the outskirts of Chino. That was when she met Ryan. She had been taking a stroll down the street with her mother when a boy with sandy brown hair came charging down the sidewalk on his Power Ranger bike.

Abby, at the time, thought it was lame for a eight year-old boy to still like power rangers but then again she had still been pretty fond of her Barbie's. So, it was a fair trade and the discussion that made them instant friends. Nobody thought though that the boy from a poor roughed up family would be a friend with a rich daddy's girl. That's what they called her. Daddy's girl. Except Ryan, he knew the real her.

If the other kids had known what kind of life she had at home maybe they wouldn't have teased her so much. Her father was always consumed in his work and was soon slowly losing money for his company. He resorted to drinking. One year he even missed Christmas because he was at the bar rather than at home where he should have been.

When her mother got sick about one year and a half ago her father stopped drinking and tried to be the best he could. He really wanted to support his family and Abby had respected him for trying to get his life in order.

Abby's thought were cut off when she heard a small rap on her door. It was Ryan.

"Hey," she said unzipping her first suitcase, "I was just starting to unpack. You wanna help?"

"Sure," he replied.

They both unfolded clothes and trinkets silently for about 20 minutes. Abby wanted to talk to him but she wasn't sure of what to say. That afternoon had been great. He had showed her around the school and she had signed up for classes, but when they had returned back to the Cohen's house everything got weird. Both of them just didn't seem to know what to say. Seth was no help either; he still refused to talk to her.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Ryan said.

Abby almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Um sure," She replied.

"When did it happen?" he asked, "your mother?"

"Right after you left," Abby said. She could feel a lump start to form in her throat.

"I'm really sorry Abby. If I knew I would have tried to come back," Ryan said.

The look her gave her told her that he was being honest. She had to admit that she had been angry with him for not being there. Only for a little while though, just to help her get through the hard times.

"It's ok. It was hard, but I got through," Abby said placing her model horse on top of the dresser.

They were both back to silence as Abby finished emptying her bags.

"I can finish this myself Ryan," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tell Kirsten I'll be down for dinner in a little while," Abby said.

Ryan gave her a nod and left the room. As soon as he was gone she shut the door and sat down at the foot of the bed. With Seth mad at her for no apparent reason, Ryan not able to talk to her, and Kirsten putting on a happy smile just to make her feel welcome, Abby knew dinner was going to be one heck of a ride.

Ryan looked across the table at the empty seat. Abby hadn't come down yet for dinner. The unpacking ordeal had been very awkward. He didn't really know what to say to her anymore. He hadn't seen her in over a year, so was it a crime that he couldn't talk to one of his best friends?

"So Ryan, Seth tells me that you know Abby," Sandy said breaking the silence that had consumed the table for the last fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, when she moved away from here she moved to Chino. Well, right next to Chino," Ryan answered.

"That's great. So, now things won't be very awkward," Kirsten said smiling.

"Are you kidding? It's awkward now," Seth said picking at his food.

Both Kirsten and Sandy chose to ignore that remark.

"Seth, how was your day," Kirsten asked.

"Can I lie and say it was great." Seth asked.

"No," Kirsten said giving him a smile

"Well, Summer still won't talk to me plus she has a new boyfriend and my used to be best friend is back and I believe I have said a total of maybe 4 words to her," Seth said.

"It was more than that,"

Ryan turned and saw Abby walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Well maybe six words," Seth said not looking at her.

"I believe it was over ten. I also believe you never actually told me hello and that you said you couldn't talk to me right now. I'm still not very certain of that one though, I thought I had left on good term, but maybe I was mistaken," Abby said cutting into the steak.

Ryan watched as the exchange between Abby and Seth continued. It was going to be a great year.

* * *

Seth glared over at Abby. Apparently she didn't care about what he was thinking. Only herself. It was always her or that's the way it used to be.

"Do you want me to apologize for not wanting to talk to you because I believe I have a reason," Seth said

"No, you do not have to apologize. Your reason would be appreciated though because I still have no idea what you're mad at me about," Abby said glaring back over at him.

"CBA," Seth announced.

"What's CBA?" Ryan asked.

"Comic Book Association. It was a club Seth and Abby made up when they were six," Sandy said giving a chuckle.

"Could they even read then?" Ryan asked.

Seth listened to his parents and Ryan but never took his eyes off Abby.

"You're made at me over the Comic Book Association?" Abby asked

Seth could she that there was a small snicker on her face.

"Not the club, but what you were during the time of that club," Seth said.

"I don't understand," Abby said giving him a questioning look.

Seth sighed and started explaining.

"I was the one who made up that club. You were just keen on the idea and joined," Seth said.

"I was the only other member Seth," Abby butted in.

"That's not the point. You tried to take over. You spread your evil little charm and convinced me that you knew more about all the superheroes. You tried to take over the reins and make me look like the idiot. Like your doing now. Stepping all over the little man to get your way. And who's the little man? Me. It's always been me." Seth said.

He got up from the table and quickly left the room. He didn't need to explain himself to her. She was the one who left. Not him. She should be explaining herself.

Abby looked at the doorway in disbelief.

"The food is good Kirsten," she said hoping they hadn't really paid attention to all that. It was no use. Seth was mad at her and not for that whole conversation. Apparently seeing her again brought back anger from long ago. Before she left or after she didn't know.

"I'm really sorry about that," Abby said looking Kirsten and Sandy in the eye.

"No worries. You've been back here for less than 12 hours and you already have someone ticked off at you," Sandy said giving her a smile.

"Welcome back to the drama of Newport," Kirsten said.

Abby gave them a smile and stood up from the table. She needed to talk to Seth right now before living here became unbearable. Besides, she wanted back the boy whose common language was cracking jokes. All these years she really had missed him, she wasn't about to let him go again.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter...there was a little more on Abby and how she met Ryan and stuff. More on Seth and Abby next chapter! i still havn't decided who to pair up. ahh the descision the descision.  



	3. Captain Oats and Superman

**Disclaimer: Do not own The O.C.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I know it's not a lot of them, but I don't care! At least some people like it. I'm sorry about the grammar. I'm using the spelling and grammar check, but I understand that it might have left things out. I'll try my best to keep it correct from now on, but I'm sorry if there are a few stray ones. I'm still getting used to this thing. Hmmm… think I have decided whom to pair up but it won't happen in like the next couple of chapters because there has to be more drama! Soon, I'll be adding the rest of the characters Marissa, Summer, Julie Cooper, etc. ENJOY THIS ONE!!!**

* * *

Abby knocked on the door to which she remembered to be Seth's room. There was no sound coming from the other end but she knew he was in there. He always used to retreat up to his bedroom and hide under the covers for hours when they were younger.

"Seth I know you're in there," Abby said.

She hated talking through a door. It was almost like talking to a wall. She really wanted to confront him face-to-face.

"Go away, I really don't want to talk to you right now," Seth called back.

"You may not want to, but you need to. We both need to talk and get out whatever it is that's come between us," Abby said.

Abby listened, as there was a moment of silence then a small thump. She stepped back from the door as he unlocked it and it opened.

"Ok, shoot," Seth said giving her a nod.

"Can I at least come in? It's not like I've never been in your bedroom before," Abby said pushing past him and stepping in.

His bedroom hadn't changed much from what she could remember. I did seem a little smaller though and there were more posters of bands than there were comic book hero's now. Abby looked over to his desk and spotted a little miniature horse gazing back at her. She had to smile.

"I see that Captain Oats is still a faithful follower of yours," Abby said turning to look at Seth.

"Yeah, well once you swear your oath to forever be in my company there is no turning back. Plus I believe I can outrun him if he tries to go. Plastic legs don't much for the speed." Seth said.

She could tell that he was trying to be nice.

"The speed that is Seth Cohen I presume?" Abby asked giving him a smile.

He gave her a nod and a slight smile. Abby sighed and looked up at him. She knew they had to start talking sometime.

"We need to talk about what went on down there," Abby said.

"So…?" Seth retorted.

"So? I just want to know what's wrong? What did I do?" Abby asked.

"Do you not know?" Seth asked back.

Abby gave him a look that said, "no, I have no idea" even though she did. Seth held on to grudges for long amounts of time. It was very possible that her leaving when they were eight was why he was mad. She thought it was silly, but it would be better to just resolve it so they could go back to being friends.

"Seth, are you mad because I left?" Abby asked

"That could be it," Seth answered.

He wasn't being very helpful. Abby felt a little angry towards him because he need to be a part of this to. Not just her. 

"If you want to work this out you need to at least care," Abby said raising her voice a little.

"That's the thing. I do care Abby. I cared when you first sat in that sandbox right next to me and threw sand at my face. I cared when we made up that useless comic book club. I cared when you told me I was your best friend in the entire world. I cared about all of those things, but mostly I cared when you left. You didn't seem to! You didn't even say goodbye." Seth stormed this out and it had caught Abby a little off guard.

"Seth I'm sorry," Abby said.

"No, you just can't say your sorry and give me those eyes because you know I just give right in when you do that," Seth said pacing around the room now.

She never remembered seeing him like this before. She wasn't sure if anyone had.

"Seth what do you want me to say? That I didn't care about leaving? About leaving you behind because I did! I was only eight but I remember that to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. I couldn't say goodbye to you because you were the only person who would talk to me. You were the only person who would stick up for me when Bobby Wilson threw mud down my shirt. You were the only person who knew everything about me. Even stuff my parents didn't know. You don't know how many nights I stayed up crying knowing that I was gonna leave behind the only real thing I had ever known. Don't tell me I didn't care and don't tell me that I don't care now, because I do. More than you know." Abby could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes but she didn't mind.

She really wanted to cry. She needed to in fact. Everything had been balled up inside her the past few months that she needed to let it go, but she didn't. She didn't want to in front of Seth.

Seth looked across at her his mouth gaped a little. Abby could tell that she had gotten through to him. Not the way she had planned, but she still had gotten through to him.

"Seth, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I know it must have been hard on you because it killed me," Abby said.

She sat down on his bed and Seth sat down beside her.

"I didn't mean to blow it out of proportion Abby. Just seeing you again reminded me of when you left and how after that I had no friends and no life until Ryan came along. Then he left almost the same way you did and so I think it just brought back more than one thing to mind that I didn't want to deal with. " Seth said.

Abby had no idea what the whole Ryan thing was about, but she wasn't going to get into it right now.

"So are we good?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Seth answered looking at her.

Abby gave him a hug and they both sat there for a few minutes. She looked across his room and spotted a Superman comic lying in the corner.

"Superman? Your still into that loser?" Abby said smiling.

"Los…ah I can't believe you said that. Superman a loser? What did they teach you kids in Chino? If I do recall, though, you liked Batman. He had no powers." Seth informed her.

"Yeah but the whole suit and bat mobile worked for him," Abby laughed.

She smiled and realized that maybe life back in Newport wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

"Ok, so now we just have to get the balloons," Kirsten said, "and we have about 10 minutes to do that."

Ryan finished hanging the ribbons up and looked around at the Cohen's decorated house. They were preparing for Abby's welcome back party. Sandy had taken her to spend a morning back in Newport while Kirsten, Seth, and him decorated.

Now though, Kirsten was panicking because the balloon boy hadn't shown up.

"Don't worry mom, he'll be here in a minute." Seth said picking at the food they had set out.

"So will the guest and shortly after Sandy and Abby." Kirsten said pacing around making sure everything was in order.

"Balloon boy? What kind of a job is that anyway?" Seth asked.

"Seth I don't need this right now. I want to make this perfect for her. She is my best friends daughter and I want this to be special," Kirsten said hurrying to the door as the bell sounded. 

Seth walked over to Ryan.

"She still can't believe Abby's mom died. They were really good friends back then," Seth said as they watched Kirsten run back in holding a bundle of balloons.

"Ok, Seth start hanging these up, Ryan get the door, I believe there are guests here, and I will grab the ice. Ok, this is good. Very good." Kirsten said as she hurried to the kitchen.

Ryan looked at Seth and went to the door to let the guest in. It seemed as though everyone had arrived with each other. About 15 people filed in. Old friends from school were first, then Summer, and the Cooper clan brought up the rear. That was including the terrible twosome who were looking oddly happy. Ryan shut the door and went back to join the rest of the people. He noticed that Marissa wasn't with the Coopers or even Summer. Funny, he should have noticed something like that. He decided to not let it bother him because according to Kirsten, Sandy and Abby had arrived.

* * *

AN: Sorry I cut it there. The party will be next chapter because there is a surprise in store for our wonderful Newport characters! I didn't say it was a good one either. Dun Dun Dun....Hope you liked this chapter!  



	4. Grusome Twosome's Party for Three

**AN: Surprise Surprise. Here's a little thing to think about over the holiday's of what could have or might happen on The O.C. I would most certainly cause drama! **

**Also, my story does not really go along with this seasons story line. The Summer/Zack does and Ryan coming home from Chino and stuff. The things that are not there is Calebs whole situation which means no Lindsey or her mom. No Jimmy and Julie either. Although maybe one day..... **

** Disclaimer: I own Abby. Nothing else. Booooo

* * *

**

Abby shut the door to the car and walked up the steps to the Cohen's house.

"Did you have fun?" Sandy asked walking up in front of her and getting out his keys.

"Yes, it was great seeing all those places again. It brought back alot of old memories," Abby said as Sandy opened the door to a dark house.

"Gee why is it so dark in…" Abby stopped when the lights turned on and about 20 bright and shinning faces yelled SURPRISE!

Abby stumbled backward from the shock and looked at Sandy, but she couldn't say anything.

"Welcome back kid." Sandy said giving her a hug.

Abby smiled as she went to where the groups of people were standing.As she said hello to everyone ahe noticed that there were some people she hadn't seen since the second grade.

"Amanda?" she asked looking at this one pretty blonde girl, "Is that you?"

The blonde smiled and nodded giving Abby a hug. Abby remembered her to be this chubby little girl that the boys and girls always picked on. Boy how people changed in the O.C. in a matter of years.

She couldn't believe the Cohen's did this for her. Looking around she began to feel a little self-conscience about what she was wearing. She walked over to Seth who was standing to the side of the room.

"Seth, I'm not dressed for a party," she said looking around at all the girls who were in cute little dresses.

"It's your party, you could wear a bathing suit and get away with it. Or nothing, but its your choice." Seth said.

Abby punched him in the arm for his comment.

"I'd go with the bathing suit. People might think your going to bold with the no clothes," Ryan said walking up.

Abby in return gave him a smirk. They were right; she didn't need to dress up. It was her party and jeans were just as fine.

"I guess I should get used to wearing fancy dresses again. It's always a year-round party here in Newport," Abby said.

She stood and talked to both Seth and Ryan for a moment and then was whisked off by Kirsten who wanted pictures to "savor" the moment. Abby appreciated what Kirsten was doing. She knew that Kirsten had been going through a hard time since learning that Abby's mother had died. She only wanted the best for Abby since she was going to be taking care of her now. Abby knew that to.

Abby tried to not think about it and smiled for the pictures. She hated thinking about her mother. It had been a year or so since she died but even the slightest memory could break her down at any moment. Her mom had been her life. Her only escape when her father had been going through his hard times. She missed her mom so much, but she wasn't going to let herself fall apart.

Why be sad when there is a party going on? And the party's even for you!

* * *

Kirsten looked over to where Julie Cooper was pouring more ice into her cup. 

"Are you sure you don't want anything but water?" Kirsten asked.

"No, thanks. Waters fine." Julie said taking a sip and smiling.

Kirsten was trying to be nice to Julie for her father but it was so hard. What do you say to a woman with so much power to corrupt people? So much evil? Kirsten knew she wasn't that bad, but it was sometimes fun to think of her like that.

"Ok, well if you need anything then just say," Kirsten told her.

Kirsten turned to walk away but stopped when Julie said her name. She turned around and faced her.

"Well, I do need a favor," Julie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Umm ok, what is it?" Kirsten asked.

"Well I know this is a party for that girl living with you now…" She started.

"Abby," Kirsten said to fill in the blank.

"Yes, cute girl by the way." Julie said sipping more water.

"Julie what do you want?" Kirsten asked getting a little annoyed that Julie was bouncing around some subject that she had apparently wanted to get out.

"I was just wondering if I could take the spotlight and make an announcement real quick," Julie asked looking over to Caleb who had been talking to Sandy.

Kirsten had no idea what she wanted to say but she might as well let her. It was better to hear it from Julie than to hear it from someone else. Wasn't it?

* * *

Ryan scanned the room and spotted Summer over near the food talking to Zack. He pushed his way through some people and stood silently beside them for a moment. 

"Oh Ryan, Hi. We didn't see you there," Summer said turning and giving him a smile.

The smile for some reason wasn't very genuine and told him that maybe he should leave. He wasn't going to. He wanted to find out why Marissa wasn't there.

"Have you talked to Marissa today? I just wanted to know why she didn't come." Ryan asked.

He hadn't really been on good terms with her lately. After her saw her kiss the "pool boy" he hadn't talked to her. He still wanted to know though, just to make sure that she was ok.

"Oh, well I talked to her this morning. She seemed really upset. I'm not sure why though," Summer said sounding a bit concerned.

Ryan was about to say something else when he heard a ticking on a glass and watched as everyone's focus turned to the center of the room where Julie and Caleb stood. They both had a smile on there face as Julie cleared her throat.

"Hello. I'm sorry to stop all the fun but Caleb and I have an announcement and we thought it would be best to say it here since everyone is here already." Julie said laughing at herself even though nothing was funny.

Ryan glanced over to Kirsten and Sandy who were listening very inattentively then he looked back to Julie and Caleb who both smiled.

"We're pregnant!!!" Julie announced very excitingly.

Ryan felt his eyes get wide as he looked back over to Kirsten and Sandy who were to stunned to even move, let alone say anything. He turned back to Summer who looked both shocked and grossed out at the same time.

"Well I guess we know why Marissa's upset now."

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know my chapters seem somewhat short, but I like them that way. i hope you liked the surprise. I told you that it might not be a good one. Come on! Imagine Caleb and Julie having a baby. Ohhh the joy..... more Seth and Abby interactions coming up. Also Ryan and Abby. Plus Marissa finnally shows up! woopee 


	5. Panda Bear, anyone?

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Iv'e been spending time with family. I hope you like this chapter. It's a little choppy, but I tried my best! Thanks for the reviews!**

** Disclaimer: Do not own the O.C. **

* * *

It had been two weeks since Julie dropped the news that she was pregnant. Abby suddenly felt very unwelcome at the Cohen house. Kirsten had taken to locking herself in her bedroom for hours, Sandy spent his days trying to talk to her, and Seth and Ryan were just quite about it. Apparently there were some big issues with this ordeal. Ryan and Seth had tried to explain to Abby the details of what the past year had been like, but with all that had gone on it was very hard to take it all in. 

All Abby wanted to do now was kick Seth's butt in Mario Cart and hope that this dark cloud would soon pass.

"Seth you can't do that!" She said yelling at him for running her off the road.

"It's a racing game and I'm trying to beat you. Of course I can do that," Seth said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to do this," Abby said taking a short cut and soon coming out in front of Seth.

"Hey!" Seth cried.

Abby smiled as Seth reached over and put his hand in front of her face. She tried to move up and down so she could see the screen but he wasn't letting her.

"You want to see fair. I'll show you fair. Huh! Look at this," Seth said as Abby started laughing.

"You just have to win don't you?" Abby said as they finished the game, "well, I need to go finish some homework for Calculus tomorrow."

Abby stood up. She really did need to do her homework. Her teacher, Ms. Malay, was riding her case all week. She hadn't been at the school for more than a month and teachers already were prowling on her.

Abby stood there for a moment until Seth stood up to.

"Who needs to do homework? They are only trying to make us better educated and I say you're educated enough." Seth said.

"Then what do you say we do Mr. Cohen?" Abby asked.

She was really glad that she was going to have an excuse to get out of schoolwork. Besides, she had been having a lot of fun hanging out with Seth these past few weeks. Grant it, most of the time they played video games, but it almost felt like it did back when they were little.

"Well, we can go get milkshakes," Seth said.

"I think I'd like that," Abby said. "We should ask Ryan if he wants to go."

"He's not here," Seth said.

"Oh, is he going to see Marissa?" Abby asked.

Seth nodded.

"Well we better leave that one alone," Abby said turning to walk out.

"Hear Hear," Seth said following her.

* * *

Ryan stood outside of Marissa's house. He had been there for 20 minutes just staring at it. He wanted to go in; but then again he didn't know if Marissa wanted to see him if he did go.

He sat there for a few more minutes. He hadn't seen her in a really long time. He knew she was still upset about her mother being pregnant. Heck, she had every right to be. Marissa already had a complicated relationship with her mother, and this only made it worse.

That's why he was still sitting here. He didn't want to make thing worse for her. It wasn't that he was still in love with her because he wasn't. Ryan just had a history with her and they were still going to be friends so, he just wanted to make sure everything was all right.

With that he mustered up enough courage to step out of the car and walk up to the front door. He stood there for a moment making sure this was exactly what he wanted to do then he knocked.

He waited for a moment until a soft voice from the other side seeped through the door.

"Who is it," it asked.

"It's Ryan," he said.

He knew it had to be Marissa. The door opened quickly and exposed a shaken up Marissa. She hadn't been crying, but Ryan could tell that she was exhausted.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said letting him in and then shutting the door.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Well, not really that great," Marissa said looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm really sorry. I know this has to be weird for you," Ryan said.

"Very. It's just how could she do that to me? Another kid Ryan? Did she even think about how this would effect her other children?" Marissa asked.

"I'm sure she did," Ryan said.

He was trying to comfort her with this but it wasn't going to work and he knew it.

"No, you're wrong. She never thinks about us anymore. You know what she said yesterday? Aren't you excited Marissa? You're going to have a little baby brother or sister! She is totally oblivious to how I feel about this," Marissa said throwing her hands around showing Ryan that she was clearly about to lose it.

"What did you say to her?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. I can't say anything to her anymore." Marissa said. "Thanks for coming Ryan, but I think I want to be alone right now."

Ryan nodded. He hadn't even been there for five minutes and she already wanted him out.

"I'll see you at school?" he asked walking to the front door.

"Yeah, I guess so." Marissa answered opening it for him.

"You can call me if you need anything," Ryan said.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. Ryan turned and walked to the car. He looked back before he got in to a closed door.

Well, he got that over and it was awkward. Very awkward.

* * *

Abby sat in the booth and Joe's Burger Shack and watched as Seth came back over with the milkshakes.

"Here's your chocolate shake and here's mine," Seth said sitting down.

"Seth can I ask you a question?" Abby asked.

"Shoot," Seth said.

"What happened over the summer?" Abby asked.

They had talked vaguely about how Ryan had come back to Chino for Teresa's and his baby and how it turned out to not be his. Abby still couldn't believe that. More about Ryan being in Chino and her not knowing it than Teresa and the baby.

"Do we have to talk about that?" Seth asked.

"Come on! I really want to know," Abby said.

"Well, I left," Seth said.

Abby gave him a frown.

"You left? Because Ryan left? Is that it?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, and before you came Ryan came back and he got me to come home," Seth said.

"Awe, it's almost like Lassie," Abby joked.

Seth grinned.

"So you left Summer." Abby asked.

"Yeah and when I got back she had moved on," Seth said looking a little uncomfortable with this conversation, "Speak of the devil."

Abby turned around and saw that Summer had walked into the Shack with her new boyfriend, Zack. She spotted Seth and Abby and walked over trying to not look eager.

"Hey Cohen, Abby," she said.

"Hey Summer," Seth said looking down at his milkshake.

Abby didn't really like Summer. She seemed to be very stuck-up and nosey. Apparently Summer didn't like her either. I guess you could say it started back in the third grade when Seth discovered this huge crush on Summer. At the time Abby had actually like him and her disgust for Summer started and ended when Abby punched her in the eye under the monkey bars. Kids had gone around calling Summer a panda bear and Summer never forgave Abby before Abby left later that year. Things hadn't been that great when she got back either. Summer had only nodded to Abby at Abby's welcome home party.

"How's my favorite slugger?" Summer asked.

"Just great Summer. You know, I think you're in the wrong place. The trash is out back." Abby said.

Summer glared at her and turned away in disgust.

"What do you see in her?" Abby asked turning to Seth.

"Do I have to answer that?" Seth asked.

"You could do better," Abby said finishing her milkshake and standing up to leave.

Abby walked outside and went over to the dock. She stood there for a moment and looked out into the ocean. She felt Seth come up beside her.

"What do you have against her?" Seth asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Abby asked.

She really didn't know why. It was just that sort of mutual hate that would never be solved unless both people sat down and talked it out. Abby wouldn't give in and do that either.

Seth smiled at her comment and they both stood there looking out into the water for a moment.

"I could do better? Seth asked. "With who?"

Abby looked over at him and gave him a smile.

"The year is young my friend," Abby said as she turned and walked away.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Seth called out before running to catch up with her.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't come up with a good ending to this capter...sorry. Well, I hope that was ok! more stuff coming up! **


	6. Rats in Pink

**Sorry I've been gone so long. It's been hectic for a while. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to move the story along, so if there are questions then just ask! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own the O.C. **

* * *

Abby opened the pan and stirred the green beans once more. She wanted to surprise Kirsten and Sandy with dinner. It was mainly to show gratitude towards the family for taking her in, but she also liked to cook and she hadn't done it since before her dad's trial. 

Abby quickly set out the plates and forks. It was almost six and the Cohen's would be home soon. As she prepared the dinner her mind couldn't help racing back to the night before with Seth. At the time she brought up Summer and how Seth could do better. Then she said that the year was still young. What the heck does that mean? She thought. She was trying to get away from the subject of Summer because for some reason it was appalling, so she said that and of course it worked. Apparently it worked too good because Seth and her didn't talk about Summer anymore on the way home. Instead she got an ear full of questions. Seth was questioning her statement to a point of annoyance, but she had brought it upon herself.

Abby dished out the mashed potatoes and green beans onto the plates and stood back admiring her creation. She had made grilled chicken sprinkled with cheese. If it were as good as it looked, then the Cohen's would be pleased.

Abby was slightly startled when she heard the door open and Kirsten came into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Abby said throwing her hands up in the air.

She watched as Sandy, Seth, and Ryan came into the kitchen behind Kirsten and smiled at what they saw.

"Wow, nice job Bee," Seth said as they sat down at the table.

Apparently Seth was trying to return the favor of annoyance with calling her by her nickname from back when they were kids.

"Abby, you didn't have to do this," Kirsten said.

"Yes I did, and before you say anything else, I have a little thing I'd like to say," Abby said pulling out a small piece of paper from her pocket.

Abby decided that it was best to write down her thoughts on paper. It was much easier and more organized than randomly spatting about.

Wait, who was she kidding? She wasn't ever organized. Abby put the paper back in her pocket and turned to look at her "guests" who were waiting patiently.

"Well, what I wanted to say was that I'm very grateful for you all letting me stay with you. I've only been here for a little while but I've felt more at home than I have in a while," Abby paused for a minute and inhaled deeply.

"I'm not trying to start a sobfest or anything, but you don't how much you all mean to me. When my mom died I didn't think anything was ever going to be ok again, but Kirsten and Sandy, you proved me wrong. You took me in when I needed it most. So thanks." Abby finished.

It sounded hokey, but she really did mean it.

Abby watched Kirsten's eyes fill with tears.

"You know your always welcome here Abby," Kirsten said getting up to hug her.

"And this food looks delicious," Sandy commented as they all dug in.

Abby sat down to and looked around the table at her new family. She wanted to let go of her mom and she already had let go of her dad. Now, she was starting over, back were she belonged.

* * *

"Seth, come on! The movie is about to start," Sandy yelled. 

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me again why we rented Revenge of the Rats 2," Seth asked placing the DVD in and sitting next to Abby on the floor in front of the couch.

After dinner they all decided to rent a movie and watch it together. Somehow they ended up with a cheap horror flick.

"It could be interesting," Ryan said giving everyone popcorn and sitting down.

Abby looked over at him and smiled.

"Like this could be interesting," she said.

"Bee makes a good point," Seth said.

"Seth, stop calling me that!"

"Tell me what you meant then."

"I'm not that easy," Abby said hitting him.

"Quiet both of you," Sandy said putting Abby and Seth's bickering to an end.

"OOO..The credits look nice," Kirsten said snuggling close to Sandy.

About ten seconds after she said that the screen flashed to a girl who was being ripped apart by a giant rat.

"This may not be that bad. In fact, it may redefine the American cinema today," Seth drew out obviously being sarcastic.

Only Abby laughed at his comment fore the other three shushed her because now a giant rat was chasing an old man up the street. Ah the good life.

* * *

"Why do people even bother making movies like that?" Abby asked walking next to Ryan and Seth as they approached the school. 

"To entertain us," Ryan said.

"Or, its to prove to young amateur film makers that there is worse than them out in the world," Seth said.

Abby had wanted to fall asleep during the movie, but after a chainsaw chopped the first rat up, she was intrigued.That was to Seth's dismay though, because he soon realized that he had just lost his only alliance.

The three walked into the school where a sudden platoon of bright pink flyers blurred their vision.

"Dear God, I've died and gone to Princess heaven," Seth said.

"What is all this," Ryan asked.

A rambunctious freshman overheard Ryan's question and stopped midway through her quick dash down the hall.

"It's the Princess's Ball," The girl squealed.

"Who was in charge of promotion?" Seth asked. "It's very ...pink."

The girl stood for a moment racking her brain for the answer.

"Summer Roberts!" she squealed again.

"That explains a lot," Ryan said as the girl turned and ran back down the hall.

"What's the Princess Ball?" Abby asked utterly confused.

"The Princess Ball is just another one of those dances, but it's the girls asking the guys. It's pointless if you ask me," Seth said as they walked down the bright pink covered hallways.

"You see, Seth's never been asked to it before," Ryan said smiling.

"Oh, you see, I kind of figured that," Abby replied smiling to.

"Ok, joke all you want, but you'll both soon see what I mean. Then when you do, don't come crying to me," Seth said.

"I would never do that to Mr. Popular. My, what would they think of me," Abby said now laughing.

"Ok, fine," Seth said throwing up his hands in surrender.

"Come on Seth, if you had a date would you go?" Abby asked.

Seth contemplated this for a moment and looked at her.

"Maybe," he finnally said.

"Good! So, Seth Cohen, I am asking you to please go to the Princess's Ball with me," Abby said turning to him.

"Really?" What about Ryan," Seth asked.

"Ok, Ryan and Seth, good men. Would you both attend the Princess's Ball with me? It would be an honor to escort you fine young gentlemen." Abby said bowing to them to finish her act.

Both Ryan and Seth looked around the hall to where some people had stopped and starred.

"You do realize you're in a crowded hallway," Ryan asked.

"You two are hopeless," Abby said huffing while she turned and walked away.

"Just checking," Ryan called out behind her.

* * *

**Ok...so I hope you liked it. The dance is coming up next and maybe a little rumble between Abby and Summer. It should be fun. ****Please Review! **  



	7. The Things We Swore Never to Tell

**Longer chapter...hope you like it!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own the O.C.**

* * *

The Princess's Ball wasn't exactly Abby's idea of fun, but she had already convinced Seth to go, so now she had to go.

"Oh, get this one," Kirsten said excitedly.

Kirsten was overjoyed at the thought of Abby starting to "bond" with her fellow peers, so she offered to take her out to buy a dress. Now, here they were.

Abby took the blue silk cloth from Kirsten and went into the dressing room.

"You know, I still like that black one," Abby called over the stale.

She was only joking around about a black skimpy dress she had tried on for fun. She looked like a hooker in the dress. All she needed was some great boots and few young boys and she could complete the look.

"I will not allow you to wear that. I don't care if you're not my child," Kirsten said sternly back.

"Only kidding Mrs. Cohen," Abby said opening the stale and twirling around.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Kirsten? And no, that's not the one," Kirsten said busily going back through the dress racks.

"Ok, Kirsten," Abby said sarcastically going back into the stall.

"You're sounding like Seth more and more everyday. I think it's time to separate you two. I'd rather not have two smart-alacks living in the house." Kirsten said handing her another dress.

"That's what Ryan's for. He balances everything out. Or everyone," Abby called back.

"Yeah, about Ryan. Did you know why he came here," Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, he got in trouble with the law. Everyone in Chino knows that," Abby replied stepping once more out of the stall in a hideous purple gown.

Abby watched Kirsten as she fidgeted with a sales tag. Obviously there was something on her mind.

"Kirsten, do you want to say something?" Abby asked.

Kirsten looked at her and smiled.

"It's just that I love Ryan like my own son. You know that. He knows that. I've just never really heard the full details about who he is and how he grew up. I've pretty much just learned to accept him, but now that your here, I was hoping you could tell me about him," Kirsten said.

Abby thought about this for a moment. What was Kirsten trying to imply? Ryan wasn't an easy person to crack, Abby knew that, but had he not explained anything to them.

"Ryan is not a bad guy Kirsten. He was in the wrong place in the wrong time, and that jerk brother of his…" she stopped for a moment and looked at Kirsten.

"I know he's not a bad kid Abby. I'd just like to know more about him. He's been living with us for a while and I thought it be nice to finally hear about the real Ryan Atwood," Kirsten said picking a beautiful dark green dress off the rack.

"Well, what do you want to know," Abby asked stepping for the last time back into the stall.

"How about I take you to lunch and we can talk," Kirsten said.

"There's really not that much to say," Abby called over the top.

"Well, then we can talk about you," Kirsten said as Abby opened the door and looked into the mirror.

"That's definitely the one," Kirsten said.

Abby smiled. She never really liked dressing up, but she did love this dress!

* * *

"So, I had a little chat with Kirsten today," Abby told Ryan as he walked into the kitchen.

"Really, is that what you kids do these days," Ryan said sitting down gloomily

"It was about you grumpy gills. What's wrong," Abby asked.

"Nothings wrong," Abby wasn't totally convinced, "So, what did you say about me?"

Abby decided not to push him into talking about whatever it was that was causing him to be so down.

"Well, I pretty much told her everything," Abby said biting a little chuck of bread off from her roll.

"Everything?" Ryan said looking up.

Abby stopped a moment and looked at him. She knew what he was talking about.

"No, I guess it wasn't everything," Abby said blankly as she looked back down at her soggy roll.

She could feel her cheeks turning red as she continued to look down. They vowed never to mention that. It was like a pack between the two, and they never broke up that pack.

"So, are you going to go get ready for tonight," Ryan asked just trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

Abby looked up at him and shook her head.

"Yeah, I probably should," she said getting up and leaving the room.

Abby walked quickly to her room and shut the door behind her. She starred at the green dress hanging from her closet door and sat down on her bed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Where is she?" Seth asked.

Ryan turned to him and shrugged. The dance started in twenty minutes and Abby hadn't even come down from her room yet.

"ABBY!" Seth yelled up the stairs.

"I'M COMING SETH! HOLD ON," they heard the sound of her voice ring down the staircase.

"Doesn't that mean like one more hour with women?" Seth asked.

Ryan heard the question, but he didn't answer. He really didn't want to go to this thing, but he was hoping Marissa would be there so they could talk. He hadn't even seen her at school since he paid her a visit after the baby news.

"Ok let's go," Abby said quickly jogging down the stairs. Ryan noticed that she looked very pretty with her hair all up and a little of make-up on.

"Wow," Seth said apparently noticing the same thing, "what did you do with Abby because we really have to leave."

Abby punched him in the shoulder and smiled.

"You're such a moron," she stated.

Ryan started walking out the door followed by Abby and Seth when Kirsten suddenly bombarded them shoving a camera into their faces.

"One picture," Kirsten pleaded.

"Mooom," Seth whined.

"Just let her take it," Sandy said behind them.

"Ok, but make sure you get my good side," Seth said receiving another small punch from Abby.

"I don't think I got the memo," Abby said walking into the dance with Ryan and Seth on both sides of her.

"It looks like you were the only one to," Ryan said.

Maybe following the trend of the dance flyers would have worked. The gym was bright pink. Every inch of it, including he girls.

"We shouldn't have come," Abby said feeling a little uncomfortable being surrounded by all this pink in a dark green gown.

"What I say? You never listen to me," Seth said giving her a grin.

"Shut-up," Abby said.

"Hey, I'm just gonna be over here," Ryan said motioning towards the side of the gym.

Abby looked at him curiously but nodded.

"Ok, I guess we'll be over in a minute," Abby said.

She watched Ryan as he walked away. Some of her wished that she could just take him outside right now and figure out what was wrong. The other part wanted to get that conversion they had earlier out of her head. It wasn't good to open a can of worms, especially in a place like Newport where word travels fast.

"uh-oh," Seth said.

Abby looked at him and saw that he was pointing across the room to where Summer was walking across the dance floor with Zach. Of course, she was in pink.

"Summer," Seth said throwing up his hand, but then quickly going silent.

"Cohen, Abby," Summer said giving her a glare.

"Hey Summer! I love the party! It's so….pink!" Abby said putting on a fake cheery voice.

"Why do you even bother coming if your just going to be rude and make fun of it?" Summer said.

Abby looked back at Summer. Why didn't she like her? Oh, yeah. Because Abby was stubborn and would never give in to the evil ways of Summer Roberts.

"I come because I care about being oh so popular and loved by everyone because I'm a little miss perfect," Abby said.

Yes, it was cheesy, but she was never good at making insults.

"Abby, don't pretend like you don't think your perfect," Summer said.

"Hey, maybe we should just go," Zach told Summer trying to pull her away.

"No, this is good. Let them get all there anger out," Seth said watching the two girls closely.

Abby noticed that a small crowd was gathering around them. Even Ryan was over there.

"Summer, I would never steal the crown away from you," Abby said.

Summer looked more and more irritated by the minute.

"Your just mad because I'm better than you," Summer said.

This really was like a fourth grade war between two girls fighting over the monkey bars.

"You're better than me? In what ways? You're arrogant, preppy, always aware of what other people are doing wrong, and consumed in the fact that you lost Cohen but were to scared to try and fix it," Abby said.

"That wasn't my fault!" Summer declared.

By this time the whole gym was circled around them.

"I heard the story Summer, and yeah, Seth was a jerk for leaving but if you really loved him you would have talked to him about it instead of sitting around all day moping because I'm the one spending time with him," Abby said.

Summer cocked her head to the side a little and smiled.

"You think I'm the one still in love with Seth? You were the one who hit me in the face when we were kids because he liked me and not you! The fact that you brought this whole Seth thing up must mean you have some felling for him." Summer started.

Abby immediately regretted this whole argument. Seth was never supposed to know that she liked him back then. And now? No, she didn't like him now. At least she didn't think so. Maybe…

"So somehow after mommy died you managed to wiggle your way back into Newport, maybe for one more round with Cohen. What about the rest of your family Abby, where are they? It's been floating around the school that your dad is in prison for money fraud. Is that true?" Summer asked slowly getting louder.

How did she know all this. Abby had only told the Cohen's and Ryan.

"Summer," Seth began but Summer cut him off.

"Ever since you've been here you've constantly acted like you were somehow better than I was, but your not. Your just a wannabe who lost her mom and dad and had to come back here. You'll never fit in here Abby. You never did and you never will," Summer said her voice now yelling at Abby.

That was it. Summer had brought her family in to this kiddish brawl and that wasn't funny. Abby soon felt herself pounce on top of Summer and pin her to the floor. People around them started hooting and applauding as she soon felt hands grab her and pull her off.

"Calm down," She heard Ryan say in her ear.

She watched Zach help Summer off the floor as Ryan and Seth held her back.

"You know what Summer? You will never be better than me. You know why?" Abby asked.

She watched Summer's mouth gape a little but nothing came out.

"Because I'm not a fake. I don't put on a show to please everyone, because it's wrong. This show you have will wear off soon and it will drag you down with it," Abby said turning around and walking out the door into the cool air.

What had she just said? Did it even make sense? She didn't even know Summer all that well.

"What happened in there," Ryan asked quickly walking in front of her so she'd have to stop.

"I don't want to talk about it," Abby said pushing past him.

Abby walked for who knows how long until she reached the highway where there was a bus stop. She was mad at Summer, but not as much as she was herself. She had allowed someone to get under he skin and push her off the edge. For no reason either.

The psychiatrist had mentioned anger issues to her when she used to go for coping with her mothers death. Apparently taking things out on other people showed her dealing with her loss.

Abby thought for a moment until she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Hey," Seth said.

Abby didn't look at him. She didn't want to.

"Do you want to talk. I've actually gotten to be a very good listener," Seth said.

At least he was trying.

"Am I a loser," Abby asked.

"Yeah, anyone could have told you that," Seth said apparently trying to make a joke.

It wasn't very funny.

Seth seemed to see her expression and sighed.

"No, your not a loser," he said.

'Seth, I punched Summer Roberts in the third grade because you liked her! That wasn't even her fault, If anyone, I should have punched you!" Abby said.

"I don't see where this is going," Seth said looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for being me. Or like I am. I get selfish and then angry and it's not fair." Abby said looking at him

She wasn't exactly thinking while saying this stuff. Everything just seemed to be flowing out by itself.

"Are you saying your jealous of Summer, so you jumped on top of her," Seth asked.

"I guess," Abby replied.

"Why/" Seth asked.

"Because she got you."

Before Abby could think about saying this she already had. Did she like Seth? How could she? When? Why? Abby looked over at Seth you looked a little baffled and somewhat amused.

"You know what? Forget I ever said anything," Abby said getting up from the bench and fleeing down the street.

"Abby wait," She heard Seth call out, but she was already to embarrassed to even speak to him.

In fact, she never wanted to even look at him again.

* * *

**Ok...I hope you liked it! I'm moving a little fast, and I hope you all don't mind! Please Review! **


	8. Sometimes all we need is a little push

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise it will get more exciting in the next chapters to come. Right now I'm trying to just move it along.**

** Disclaimer: Abby's mine. Nobody else though...grrrr **

* * *

Abby stepped out of the shower the next morning and walked quickly to her room. Last night was horrible. It was probably the worst night since her mom died, and that was a really bad night. She had gone home after her and Seth's meeting at the bus stop and went straight to bed. Except, she didn't go to sleep for over two hours. All she could think about was how Summer knew about her dad going to prison, and how she could possibly like Seth. 

It was so weird. She hadn't even been back that long and she liked him. She had liked him when they were kids. He seemed to have this weird profound effect on her. Seth had never really been one with the ladies, and guys usually crawled all over her. She never paid them much attention though. Except for Seth……and Ryan. Ugh, now all she could think about was her and Ryan's conversation the day before. She had come back to Newport to leave the drama and instead she got more.

Abby quickly got dressed and sat down on her bed. She really needed to talk to Seth, and Ryan. She actually didn't want to see either, but she knew she had to.

She stood up and left her room to go downstairs. To her dismay, both Seth and Ryan were silently eating breakfast with Kirsten and Sandy.

"How was the dance?" Kirsten asked cheerfully.

She must not have caught on to the whole act of none of them talking.

"It was great," Abby lied. She glanced over to Ryan who was looking straight at her and then to Seth who picking at his toast.

"So, details please," Kirsten said again cheerfully.

Abby sighed and went to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice.

"Well?" Kirsten asked.

"Do we have to talk about it?" Abby snapped.

She really didn't mean to sound that harsh, especially to Kirsten who was slowly becoming like her older sister. Not mom, she would never be her mom. No one would.

"I'm sorry Kirsten, I just umm," Abby paused and looked for an escape route. She could flee back to her room, but that would just allow them to pry. So the only other reasonable option was the back door going out to the pool.

"I need to go. I'll be back later," Abby said walking swiftly to the door and leaving.

She had heard Kirsten try to say something, but she didn't stop to listen. She was doing that a lot lately. Running away from people who were just trying to help.

Abby walked around to the front of the house and sat down in the driveway. She pulled her legs up underneath her and rested her chin on her arms. Why was this so hard? She lashed out on Summer, Seth, and now Kirsten. What was she going to do?

* * *

"Coop! I haven't seen you in so long! I've called, but you haven't picked up! Are you ok?" Summer pounced on Marissa as soon as she had opened the door.

Marissa had pretty much shut herself in her room since the news about the baby. Why she even bothered to stay in the house she didn't know.

"I needed a little time," Marissa said walking into Summer's house.

"Yeah, I figured that. How are you?" Summer asked concerned.

"Splendid," Marissa replied sarcastically.

"Coop, I know it's hard, but it happened, and you'll eventually have to accept it," Summer said leading Marissa up to her room.

Marissa sighed. Summer was right. She was usually always right, and it usually baffled her. Summer wasn't as dumb as some people thought, but now she really wanted to get the subject off of her.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I heard about the dance," Marissa said.

Summer instantly went quiet and Marissa smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to go through such a mess on your first year of decorating," Marissa said.

Usually she was in charge of promotion and decoration, but she had handed over the reigns due to "unforeseen complications".

"Yeah, it wasn't that great," Summer said.

Marissa gave her another smile. She hadn't talked to Abby since she got here, but she had remembered her to be a really nice freckled-face redhead that Seth always hung out with.

"She's evil," Summer finally said.

Marissa smiled as she watched Summer ramble on. 

"She's so evil Coop and she wants to ruin my life," Summer said again.

"She doesn't want to ruin your life Summer, she's just trying to fit in," Marissa said.

"By trying to ruin my life? Besides, she's got Cohen now, she should be happy," Summer said.

"Yeah, I heard you blurted out about Abby liking Seth to," Marissa said.

"I know, it was a low thing to do, and I don't even know if it was true, but I was angry," Summer said.

"Why?" Marissa asked.

She was glad they were talking about Summer's problems and not hers. She actually really needed a conversation like this.

"Well, ugh. Am I a bad person Coop?" Summer asked avoiding the question.

"No, you're just jealous I think," Marissa said.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of Abby?" Summer asked a little shocked by this statement.

"Summer, it's not a bad thing. Everyone gets jealous. It's human. You should probably just talk to Abby and try to resolve any conflicts you had or have now," Marissa said.

Marissa watched as Summer contemplated this suggestion and slowly nodded her head.

"You're right Coop. I'll go talk to her tomorrow," Summer said.

"Good. Now, I brought season two of the Golden Girls," Marissa said pulling out the dvd's from her bag.

"Coop! See, this is why we're friends," Summer screeched!

Marissa smiled as she sat beside Summer at the end of her bed and started watching the shows.

"Coop?" Summer asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

Ryan had sat listening to Seth ramble on for the last twenty minutes while accomplishing no schoolwork at all.

"You see. She could have been implying two different things. Maybe she does like me or maybe she really is just jealous of Summer because Summer got me," Seth said.

Ryan looked up and slammed his book shut.

"Wouldn't that also imply that she likes you?" Ryan asked.

Seth looked at him for a moment a nodded.

"Yes, yes it could. So…" Seth started again.

"Do you like her back?" Ryan asked cutting him off.

"We're not talking about that right now. We're talking about Abby. See Ryan, I don't think we're connected right now. We need to work on that," Seth said.

Ryan opened his book again and tried to answer at least one question during the silence.

"Do you think I like her?" Seth asked.

Ryan finally closed his book for good and looked at Seth.

"Yes," Ryan simply said.

Seth looked at him for a moment and shook his head.

"Nah, see I did like her, but that was before she left. Now, now I don't think so," Seth said.

"Then you don't," Ryan pondered.

Seth liked Abby. Ryan could tell. It wasn't some big mystery except to him and Abby. Because he knew this, he was starting to get annoyed with Seth's constant bugging.

"See, now we're talking. There may be hope for us Ryan," Seth said standing up to get another glass of orange juice.

"What about you and Abby?" Seth asked, "You've never really said anything about that."

Ryan jerked his head to where Seth was and starred.

"What about me and Abby? There's nothing to tell," Ryan shot back defensively.

"Sheesh! I just wanted to know about how you kids in Chino spent your time. It's not like you hooked up or anything, so I'm not asking about that," Seth said.

"Good," Ryan said turning back to the table and looking at it.

"You didn't did you?"

"What?"

"Hook up?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?" Seth asked quickly walking back over to sit beside Ryan at the table.

"Yes, and I have homework to do Seth," Ryan said opening his book once more.

He could feel his hands starting to sweat and he tried to prevent it. Seth noticed things like that and if he saw it he would ask more questions. Ryan didn't need that.

Apparently his strategy wasn't working to well because Seth was about to ask something else before Sandy came in the kitchen.

"Hey boys, have you seen Abby?" Sandy asked grabbing a glass.

"No, why?" Seth asked.

"She left her room early this morning and hasn't been back all day. Kirsten's starting to get worried," Sandy said pouring him-self a glass of orange juice.

"She needs to blow off some steam," Ryan said.

The past few days had been rough for her and they all knew it. Except maybe Sandy and Kirsten knew a little less. They didn't know about the dance and Abby's little brawl with Summer.

'That's what I said, but she won't listen," Sandy said sitting next to the two boys.

"So dad, Ryan was about to tell me about life in Chino with Abby Harris," Seth said smiling.

Ryan gave him a stern look and turned to Sandy.

"Do you think Seth likes Abby?" Ryan asked changing the subject.

"Of course he does. Ever since they were kids," Sandy said like it was not really a big deal.

"Hey!" Seth shot across the table.

"What? It's not big news. First Abby. And then it was Summer. You know I thought it was still Summer, but now that Abby's back, it's definitely her again." Sandy said sipping his orange juice.

"It would really be great if you just stopped talking," Seth said.

"What? My son has a way with the ladies. Abby's a good catch. She always has been," Sandy said eyeing his son.

Ryan watched as Seth continually tried to defend himself, but lost every time.

Yeah, Seth defiantly liked Abby.

* * *

"Abigail Harris?"

"Abby!" she yelled.

Everyday her chemistry teacher would call on her with her full name. Every time she did that Abby would correct her, but it really didn't matter.

Abby knew it was a Saturday and normal kids weren't in school, but she decided that today would be a great day to come for the weekend reviews that were being held.

"Miss. Harris? Please answer number 6 for us," Mrs. Amends said.

Abby quickly answered and went back to picking at her nails. She didn't need to be at the review, but it was the only place that no one would try to come find her at. She was still putting off confrontation with Seth or Ryan.

"Good," Mrs. Amends said moving onto the next question.

There were only six other people in the classroom with her. Two boys were asleep in the corner. They were both dressed in all black and had about a hundred piercings each. A blonde was sitting in the middle of the room quietly sending text messages on her phone. Two other girls were facing the teacher, but from the looks on their faces, they weren't listening. The last person was a boy with thick glasses who was sitting in the very front of the room. He didn't look like he needed the re-teaching, but he was quickly taking notes down on a notepad.

Abby was studying Mrs. Amends when the bell rang.

"Good review today class. I'll see you all on Monday," Mrs. Amends said grabbing her stuff and running out of the room. She didn't even want to be here.

Abby watched as everyone left. She stayed though and just sat. If there was anyway that she could just leave, she would. Get out of Newport and head off to L.A., or even New York.

While thinking about this she didn't notice someone sit down next to her.

"Abby?" she heard a voice say.

Abby looked next to her and bolted upright when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had a meeting for the Pep Rally Club," Summer said eyeing her.

"Figures," Abby said looking up to the chalkboard.

"I saw you in here, and I thought we should talk," Summer said a little uncomfortably.

Abby turned to her and looked her in the eye. Summer gave a slight smile.

"Ok," Abby said.

Maybe it was good that Summer was taking the first step in fixing their problems.

"I'm really sorry about what all I said at the dance. It wasn't right for me to do that," Summer confessed.

"Well, if anyone should be sorry it should be me. I started the whole thing," Abby said.

"You did?" Summer asked.

"Third grade. Under the monkey bars?" Abby said.

Summer nodded and smiled.

"I had a huge black eye for a month," Summer said smiling.

"A month?" Abby asked.

"Well maybe not that long."

Abby laughed.

"Do you even know why we don't like each other?" Abby asked.

"I think it started over a boy," Summer answered.

"Yeah, doesn't it always?" Abby asked.

This was actually going well. No fights, no hair-pulling, just apologies.

"Which reminds me. I'm sorry about bringing the whole Seth thing up. You know, you liking him? You probably don't even like him now, so it wasn't very fair." Summer said looking down at her feet.

Abby was silent for a minute and Summer looked back up at her. Aware that Abby was not agreeing, her eyes grew wide.

"You like Cohen?" She asked a little too loud.

"Well," Abby started but she figured that was enough.

"Oh, I promise I won't tell," Summer said.

"Well, you may not have to worry about that. I kind of said something to him that implied me liking him already," Abby said standing up to leave.

Summer stood up too.

"Yeah, but you know Cohen. He always has to analyze the meaning of what people say. It's so annoying." Summer said grabbing her bag and following Abby to the door.

Abby smiled as the walked out into the hall.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Summer asked.

"Who knew Summer Roberts could use such a big word like analyze?" Abby joked.

Summer glared at her.

"We have already been over the apologies. Don't make this worse!" Summer said smiling.

They started walking out of the school building. Maybe this was the start of a friendship. A weird friendship.

"Abby?" Summer asked.

"Yeah?"

"You should talk to Cohen." Summer said looking at her.

"Yeah, I know." Abby answered looking down at her feet.

"I don't think he'd be disappointed with what you have to say," Summer said.

Abby stopped and watched Summer walk to her car. She got in and waved good-bye. Maybe all Abby needed was someone like Summer to tell her what she needed to do. So know that Summer had, it was her turn to take some action.

She just wished that what Summer said would definitely be true.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! It took me a while to write because I kept having to get up and do other things. I hate it when that happens. So, please review.

Some Seth and Abby in the next few chapters. The pact between Ryan and Abby is also revealed and more with the grusome twosome and their troubles with Marissa. 


	9. Kidnapping Is Our Profession

**AN: Sorry I havn't updated in a while. I've been very busy with school. So, I decided to to my own take on the mall incident from that episode of The O.C. It will be a two chapter stint, though. I hope you enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the o.c. **

**

* * *

**

"ABBY!" Kirsten yelled from the top of the stairs. 

Abby threw her hair up in a loose ponytail and walked down the stairs to confront Sandy and Kirsten.

"Your not dressed," Kirsten said not really paying much attention.

Her and Sandy were going to a big overnight fancy party and Abby was left in charge of the house. Apparently they didn't trust Ryan and Seth to do the job. She had agreed though because she felt that it was the least she could do for Kirsten who she had scared with her disappearance two days ago.

"I wasn't really planning on going anywhere," Abby responded looking down at her rubber ducky pajama bottoms and white spaghetti-strapped tank top.

"We need to go sweetheart," Sandy said grabbing Kirsten's coat for her.

"Ok. Abby, the emergency numbers are on the counter in the kitchen and there's plenty of food. Don't feel that you have to cook anything for Seth and Ryan, they can do what they want to get food," Kirsten said getting her keys and checking her hair.

"And don't run away anymore," Sandy added with a grin.

Abby watched Kirsten hit Sandy for his comment.

"Seth!" Kirsten yelled before they got out the door.

"Kirsten we really need to go," Sandy pleaded.

Seth came slowly down the stairs and gave his mom a hug.

"Don't give Abby a hard time," Kirsten said, "Don't let Ryan either."

"Do I ever?" Seth asked playfully glancing over at Abby.

Abby looked down at her feet until she was sure Seth wasn't looking at her anymore, then she looked back up as Kirsten and Sandy were just about to shut the door.

"Have fun," Abby called as the door shut.

She instantly felt awkward standing here beside Seth. She still hadn't said more than two words to him since the incident at the bus stop. She had wanted to take Summer's advice, but she just couldn't.

"So," Seth started looking equally as uncomfortable as she was.

"Um, I'm going to get something to eat," Abby said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Not that I'm hungry though, because I'm really not. So I won't follow you or anything, " Seth stammered.

Abby couldn't help but smile as she turned to go towards the kitchen. In there she found Ryan eating a bagel.

"Sandy and Kirsten gone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Abby replied getting the apple-juice out of the refrigerator.

"I heard about you and Summer," Ryan said looking straight at her.

"And where did you hear about that?" Abby asked.

"Marissa," Ryan answered.

Abby looked at him and sat the juice carton down.

"When did you talk to Marissa?" she asked.

"She calls sometimes," he answered.

"Really? Well, that's good. Is she starting to accept the fact that she will be a sister again?" Abby asked.

"We didn't really talk about that. Just about how Summer and you fixed your problems," Ryan said.

"Ok, well, yeah we did," Abby said.

"And?" Ryan asked.

"And? Well, I don't think she's all of a sudden going to be my best friend. It will take a while," Abby said sitting next to him.

"What about Seth?" Ryan asked.

"Geez! What's with all the questions?" Abby snapped.

Ryan didn't take his eyes off her at this comment.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, don't be," Abby sighed.

She was starting to realize that this situation was becoming ridiculous. Who cares if Seth didn't feel the same way about her, she really needed to go ahead and tell him. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so intimidated every time she saw him.

They sat in silence for a while.

"I need to go finish some homework," Ryan said standing up to leave.

"Okay," Abby said as she watched him leave.

Right now she was silently wishing that Kirsten and Sandy had never left.

* * *

"Coop, can I borrow this?" Summer asked holding up a green halter-top.

"Sure," Marissa said sprawled out on her bed reading an article in Vogue Magazine.

"Coop! You need to get ready!" Summer said.

"I am ready," Marissa argued. Summer had come over that day proclaiming that they were going to the mall for last minute shopping before the fall break ended.

"You can't go to the mall dressed like that," Summer said grimacing towards Marissa's faded jeans and black T-shirt.

"Summer, I'm not dressing any other way," Marissa said looking back at her article

"Fine," Summer said putting on the green halter, "Hey, you know what would be fun?"

"What?" Marissa asked.

"We should go kidnap Abby!" Summer exclaimed.

"You want to kidnap Abby?" Marissa asked looking up at Summer.

"She needs to get out of that house. With the whole Seth thing, she needs to have some fun," Summer said.

"Ok, well let's go," Marissa said.

She had to admit that the idea sounded pretty fun.

"Wait! We should get Seth to come to," Summer said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Marissa said.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Because Abby might not like you butting into her personal life all of a sudden. You two just became friends, and I wouldn't ruin it," Marissa said.

Summer thought about this for a moment, but then her eyes lit up again.

"But if I somehow get them into the same room then maybe they will finally talk," Summer said.

"And you're ok with this? Seth and Abby?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah of course. Cohen and I were so last year. I have Zach now and that's going well," Summer said.

"Ok, it's your death, not mine," Marissa said grabbing her purse.

"Yippee," Summer squealed following Marissa out the door.

"We should probably stop and get a few things," Marissa said.

"Why," Summer asked.

"Well, we want to make this kidnapping look good, right?" Marissa answered..

"Good thinking Coop," Summer said, "See I told you this would be fun!"

* * *

Abby turned on the TV and flipped through the channels for a few minutes before stopping on the cooking network. She prepared to sit down, but stopped when a black hood came over her head. Abby instantly started kicking and yelling for help, but nobody came. She felt herself being pulled away from the living room and to the outside where she was placed in a car. Abby couldn't see anything through the hood because it was so dark.

"Let me go!" She yelled trying to open the door to the car, but they were locked.

"Chill out," a voice said taking the hood off from her head.

She squinted in the light, but soon saw the faces of Marissa and Summer in the front seats, and Ryan and Seth beside her.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" she yelled slightly relieved that it was them and not some crazed madman.

"We're kidnapping you," Marissa said.

"I didn't think it would go so well. We should do this for a proffession Coop!" Summer said.

Abby looked beside her at Ryan and Seth who just shrugged.

"It's good to see you Abby," Marissa said.

Abby looked at Marissa who started to pull the car out of the driveway. This was the first time she had even seen her since coming back to Newport. Marissa had been skipping school and locking herself in her room for so long. Abby thought she looked different,rettier, but also thinner and a bit pale.

"It's good to see you to except I think I would have liked it better seeing you under different circumstances," Abby smiled.

"So where are we going?" Seth asked.

"The mall," Summer answered.

"You did all that for just going to the mall?" Seth asked.

"It was the only way to get Abby out of the house," Marissa said.

"True," Abby replied.

They got onto the highway. The roads were pretty clear considering that it was fall break and usually kids were flocking towards the mall or the beach.

"Nice pants," Ryan said commenting on Abby's pajama bottoms which she was still in.

"Really? I like them to," Abby said playing along.

* * *

The mall wasn't very crowded when the got there. A few stores were packed, but for the most part it was nice.

"Phase two," Summer whispered to Marissa.

"We just got here," Marissa hissed back.

"Yeah, well the mall closes early today! It's now or never," Summer said.

"Okay," Marissa said, " What do we do?"

"I think I can get us that storage room over there. It will be quick. Put them in there, then we can go shopping while they talk things out," Summer said.

"This isn't a very organized plan," Marissa said.

"When have I ever been organized?" Summer asked.

"Good point," Marissa replied.

"Okay, follow my lead," Summer said.

Marissa followed behind Summer as they walked up to the other three. They were standing around just looking at passing people. Marissa realized that maybe Summer's plan would be best for Abby and Seth. Things wouldn't be so awkward around them. God knows she didn't need everything to be awkward.

"So, before we start this glamorous day of shopping we need you to help with the Pep Rally Club," Summer said.

"What do you need help with?" Abby asked.

"We have a few boxes of decorations in that storage room over there that has been donated to the club. We just need help carrying them out to the car. Sound good?" Summer asked.

"Sure," Ryan said.

The five walked over to the storage room door.

"Do you have a key?" Marissa asked wondering how they were to get in.

"Shoot! I have to go to customer service to get the key. Sorry, I'll be back in a minute," Summer played it off and quickly went to Customer Service down the stairs.

Marrisa and the others stood in silence as they waited for Summer to return with a key. How Summer would get it, she didn't know. Marissa was just glad that there were no people on this side of the mall. So, no one would see them breaking and entering.

Summer returned a few minutes later with the key.

"I got it," she said going to the door and opening it.

"How did you get that?" Marissa whispered.

Summer smiled and shrugged as she opened the door and they went it.

The room was dark and smelly. There were lots of boxes stacked up in the corner and another room off to the side.

"That room," Summer pointed out to Marissa.

"Huh?" Abby asked.

"Oh, I think the boxes are in here, but they may be in that room over there," Summer said showing the rest of them the other door.

"Ok, so me, Summer, and Ryan will look in her, and Abby and Seth can look in there," Marissa said taking the key from Summer and walking to the door.

"Fine," Abby said.

"Why do we have to go into the creepy room?" Seth asked.

"Just go," Marissa said opening the door.

Abby and Seth both walked in to the dark room.

"I don't think this is the room," they heard Seth say as Marissa quickly shut the door and locked it back.

"What are you doing?" they heard Abby call from the other side.

Summer and Marissa started laughing. Marissa turned to Ryan who looked surprised and a bit scared.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're helping them get over their problems," Summer said.

"Oh," Ryan said looking confused.

"You'll see!" Summer said.

"So I'm guessing there are no pep rally decorations?" Ryan asked.

"Nope, and now we can go shopping," Marissa said walking to the door that would lead them out into the mall.

"We'll be back in a few!" Summer yelled to Abby and Seth through the door.

Marissa twisted the doorknob, but it didn't budge. She pulled and pushed, but the door didn't budge.

"Uhhh Summer?" Marissa said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're going anywhere."

* * *

**AN: I Hope you liked it The rest of the mall scene coming up next chapter. Please review! **


	10. Trapped

**Short Chapter...I'm going to continue the mall scene to another chapter. Hope you like this though!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own...

* * *

**

Abby banged on the door again for about the fourteenth time. 

"You know? I've seen this before," Seth said pacing back and forth in the small closet-like room.

"And where would that be?" Abby said getting slightly annoyed with the fact that they were in here all alone and the other three weren't going to let them out any time soon.

"Some TV show I watched. I think it was Cops. You see, the people were locked in this room for hours and hours, and at about the 12th hour they all started to get a little crazy. You know…..seeing things, couldn't breath…..Wow…is it hot in here or what?" Seth said stopping as he noticed the look Abby gave him.

"I doubt that was Cops," Abby said.

"Maybe it was MadTV? God, I can feel my brain draining already," Seth said.

Abby smiled at him and then continued with her beating on the door. A few minutes later she heard the other threes voices getting louder. Soon they were right up next to the door.

"Abby we're locked in," she heard Ryan say from the other side of the door.

"Please tell me your kidding," Abby said.

The silence from the other end told her that they weren't.

"Have you tried beating on the door to get peoples attentions?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Summer's on that," Ryan answered.

Seth came up next to Abby and put his ear to the door.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"This may be the last time we hear Ryan's voice," Seth said.

"Seth! Come on! I know the room is small, dark, and creepy, but you can't go all Cohen-like on me now!" Abby said.

Abby looked Seth in the eye and he nodded and smiled.

"You sounded a lot like Summer there," he stated.

"Is that good or bad?" Abby asked.

"Well…." He began.

"Seth! Abby! No one seems to be coming. We're going to let you out," They heard Marissa's voice say.

"There is a God!" Seth yelled.

From the other side of the door Abby heard bickering.

"You can't let them out!" she heard Summer say.

"Come on Summer! We need to work together. Let them out," Marissa said.

"Okay, but this doesn't mean the end for our plan," Summer said.

"What plan?" Seth called through the door.

Again there was silence. Abby glanced over to Seth as they heard the key being placed into the lock. The knob on the door shook back and forth before they heard a large crack.

"Shoot!"

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Well, is there another way out of that room?" Summer asked.

"Summer?" Abby said sternly.

"The key broke," she heard Summer sigh.

Abby looked at Seth who was looking panicked again.

"What? It's a cheap key," Summer said.

"Is there a vent or anything in there you could climb out of?" Ryan asked.

Abby looked around, but saw nothing.

"Up there," Seth said pointing to the ceiling.

In the ceiling was a medium-sized grill that led to the central air system. Well, Abby was thinking it led there.

"Okay, we have something," Abby said.

"Hurry please! The mall closes soon," Summer said.

"We'll try," Abby said looking directly up to the ceiling and placing her hands on Seth's shoulders.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Push me up," she said motioning to the ceiling.

"Okay, see I thought.."

"Seth!"

"Fine."

Seth helped her up to where she removed the grill and started pulling herself through the hole.

"You know, if we were in any other situation, I'd find this to be a major turn-on," Seth said as Abby pulled herself into the hole.

"Come on," she said smiling and helping him into the vent.

It was a very small vent, and very long.

"I had a dream about this once," Seth said crawling close behind her.

"Really?"

Abby felt that a conversation could be useful right now. She was feeling slightly claustrophobic, and hearing Seth's strange tales could help take her mind off of that.

They crawled for what seemed like hours as Seth reenacted his dream that included air vents, samurais, and a small bunny named Jeff.

"So, the bunny just threw you into the vent without food or anything?"

"Yes, and spider-man was in there too, so it wasn't that bad," Seth said.

"How you wake up each morning amazes me," Abby replied.

They turned the corner to a dead-end. Fortunately the dead-end was wider than the rest of the vent. Feeling a little out of breath, Abby sat in the space to rest. Seth came and sat next to her.

"I like this," he said.

"What?"

"Us talking."

Abby rested her head on the side of the vent. During this whole time she hadn't really thought about her situation with Seth. Right now, it didn't even seem like a big deal. The only thing that mattered was getting out of the mall, and very fast.

"It's more you doing the talking," Abby said.

"Isn't it always?" Seth asked.

Abby smiled and got back on her knees.

"We need to get out of here. You lead," Abby said.

They started back in silence before Seth turned towards her and made one of his random Seth comments.

"You enjoy the view ok?"

Abby smiled and nodded to play along.

"It doesn't beat the view you had," she said.

"Well I can't argue with that."

* * *

Ryan watched as Summer picked at her nails and as Marissa looked through a few boxes.

"Do you think they got out?" Summer asked.

"No," Ryan answered.

"It's been over an hour," she said.

"No," Marissa said this time.

Summer got silent and went back to picking her nails. They all stood in silence for about 10 more minutes.

Ryan didn't think they were ever going to get out.

* * *

"Hey! Look right there," Abby said pointing to a vent that looked down into a large room.

"I think we just found a way out," Seth said.

"Ok help me down," Abby said removing the grill and swinging her legs into the hole.

"Wait. How do we know we're just not going into another small room? It looks pretty dark down there," Seth said.

Abby tried to peer into the darkness but saw nothing.

"Let's just chance it. The mall should be closed by now anyway, so it could be a store," Abby said already starting to find her way down.

"I have this weird feeling we're going to be spending a night in jail. Do you have that feeling?" Seth asked helping her down.

"Seth! Stop talking and pay attention or your going to…" Abby felt herself fall down and pull Seth with her. They both hit the ground at almost the same time. She rubbed her bruised head as she opened her eyes and saw Seth on top of her.

"This is an awkward situation," he said not moving.

"The get off," Abby replied not very forcefully.

He shrugged and hopped off helping her up along the way. Abby looked around the dark room and started making out shapes of various cooking utensils and stoves.

"We must be in the food court," Abby said.

"Ah, this is definitely turning into a promising night. We've got all the food we can eat and,"

"Seth, we have to go get the others," Abby said cutting him off.

"Can you not just let me bask in a wonderful moment for once?" he asked as she pulled him off down the mall and to the door where Ryan, Marissa, and Summer were.

* * *

"I think I hear someone," Marissa said walking to the door and pressing her ear up against it.

"HEY! WERE HERE!" she heard Seth yell from the other side. Abby's voice soon followed.

"Shut up! Your gonna get us caught!"

"No one's here Abby. I doubt we'll get caught."

"Could you just open the door?" Ryan asked. Him and Summer were now at the door to.

"Fine."

They heard a rustle from the other side and then the door popped open.

"Freedom!" Summer said waving her arms around madly in the air.

"What did you two do to her?" Seth asked.

"She brought it on herself," Marissa said gleaming at Summer who stopped her little happy dance and stared back at Marissa.

"This isn't my fault Coop!" she said.

"Are you kidding? It's all your fault," Marissa shot back.

"Hey! Stop fighting. This isn't going to get us anywhere," Ryan said breaking apart their bickering.

The two girls went silent and didn't make eye contact for a couple of minutes.

"So, we're stuck in a mall," Abby said looking around.

Ryan nodded and looked around at the rest.

"And we're definitely going to prison for this."

* * *

**Ok...so I'll make next chapter interesting and I promise I'll get them out of the mall. Maybe Abby and Ryan's liitle secret/pact will be revealed too! Oh, how exciting. :)  
**

**Please review! **

**jor **


	11. Mall Magic

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in many…… many months. The sudden rush of schools end, family trips, and spending time with a friend who's moving to another state, I just haven't had the time. I hope to be more consistent now or at least until the end of summer with this story. Once again, sorry to keep you waiting my most wonderful reviewers!**

** Discalimer: Do not own the O.C...unfortunatly.

* * *

**

"Statistics show that 30 of prison inmates are teenagers, so I'm thinking that the present situation we are in is a pretty sucky one," Summer said as the five walked down the motionless escalators.

"That's definitely not right Summer," Abby said pointing out that her statistics were incorrect.

"Yeah well, I was never good at math," Summer retorted looking around the mall for an exit that wasn't going to be there.

They had been walking around for about an hour…or was it an hour and a half? Seth had claimed that his sense of time was slowly draining from the lack of air around him. Plus his watch had stopped.

"It's a mall Seth, not a cave," Abby had pointed out causing him to stop his fake choking.

"Is it me or does this place at night bring out the worst in woman?" Seth asked.

"You'd think it would be opposite to considering we are in a mall. A woman's fantasy come true," Ryan answered.

All three girls threw disgusted looks at the boys and continued walking. Abby was actually starting to like the mall at night. It was very peaceful, that is if you didn't listen to Summer's constant "Ohh's and Ahh's" as they passed store's manikins. Abby had blocked her out about an hour before.

"Do you think we should get some sleep?" Marissa asked stopping abruptly.

"You think we'd get some sleep in here" Ryan asked.

"Well, yeah, if we could somehow get into one of those department stores to get sleeping bags or something," Marissa said hopefully.

The five looked around at each other for a moment. They could definitely use some sleep.

"Ok, let's break and enter some more," Abby said.

* * *

An hour later they were slipping under the silver pull-down gate that led into the Belk's Department Store. It hadn't been easy getting in. First they had Abby go back into the air vents, this time with Marissa, to hopefully find the grill leading into Belk's. After 45 minutes of searching they finally found the right one and slipped through, unfortunately ending up in the middle of the shoe department.

Abby had accidentally knocked over a stand displaying about 50 pairs of shoes, so her and Marissa spent 15 minutes placing them back where the came from. The eventually made their way to the front of the store where they let the others in.

"Well, this should be wonderful," Seth said looking around.

"Ok, so two people need to go look for sleeping bags and snacks," Marissa said.

For some reason this brought about an argument between the five, seeing as no one wanted to get caught with stealing.

"Marissa has the most experience in this area, so I vote that it's her," Seth said receiving an angry glare from Marissa.

" Ryan's stole something to, so he should go with her," Summer said.

"I've never stolen anything!" Ryan said defensively.

"Oh, right," Summer said unconvincingly.

The bickering lasted around five minutes until Abby had the common sense of trying to settle it.

"How about we draw names?" she said.

They fighting stopped for a moment as they all looked at her and shrugged.

"Sounds fair," Ryan said.

Abby grabbed a sign that had been hanging up in the store, and took the pen that Summer had gotten out of her purse. In a moment or two she had everyone's name written on a chunk of paper and was pulling out the first one from a hat she had taken off of a very mismatched manikin.

"Ok, so the first person going to prison is, Seth!" Abby said showing the paper to everyone.

"Well, that's great, always the Jewish one!" Seth said flipping his hands in the air.

Abby grabbed a second paper and opened it. She saw her name on it and sighed.

"Who is it?" Summer asked impatiently.

"It's you and me cowboy," Abby said looking at Seth.

Summer jumped gleefully in the air, seeing as it wasn't her name called.

"Glad your so happy for us," Seth said to Summer.

Summer gave him a mocking grin and followed Marissa and Ryan as they went to go sit somewhere while they waited for Abby and Seth to return with the sleeping arrangements.

"At least we'll be going to jail together," Abby said.

"Like old times…..Except without the jail part," Seth said.

Abby gave him a half smile and started walking. Maybe this could be the opportune moment to talk to Seth about how she felt. All of a sudden Abby felt very nervous.

* * *

"This is so perfect!" Summer said plopping into a comfy leather chair beside Ryan and Marissa.

"What is?" Ryan asked confused by how stuck in a mall all night was considered perfect. Then again, it was Summer who had made the comment.

"Seth and Abby having to go off all alone. I wouldn't expect them back for a few hours," Summer said leaning her chair back and closing her eyes.

"I take it you still stuck on your plan for getting them together?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, and I just have this feeling that they will finally see tonight that they are meant to be together," Summer said confidently.

"Yeah, because a department store is so romantic," Marissa said laughing.

This was the first time Ryan had heard Marissa laugh in a long time. He liked it, more for the fact that she was having fun, and not moping around all day.

"Coop, you wait and see. I have a sense about these things," Summer said looking over at Marissa.

"And which one is it. The fifth or sixth?" Ryan asked.

"Fif……wait…RYAN!"

* * *

As they passed the toy section Abby noticed that Seth was humming and it sounded oddly familiar.

"Spiderman on the mind?" Abby asked.

"What?" Seth asked as if he had only just noticed that she was walking beside him.

"Your humming, and it sounds like the theme song from the Spider-man cartoons that used to come on," Abby said smiling.

Seth gave her a questioning look, and grinned back.

"You're losing your touch," Seth said.

"What why?"

"Aquaman, not Spider-man," Seth said almost proudly like it was some big feat that he knew something she didn't.

"Are you kidding me? Aquaman? You hated that show, and that sounded nothing like Aquam…" Abby caught herself mid sentence because she knew she was ranting.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. She could feel her cheeks turn red, and was slowly wishing that Seth would stop looking at her like an amused baboon.

"You don't have to apologize for being much worse at comic book knowledge than me," Seth mocked.

"Ugh, you nerd," Abby said.

She realized that they had been walking for about 20 minutes and still hadn't found the camping section.

"I think were going the wrong way. Shouldn't you know where we go to find the sleeping bags," Abby asked.

"Like you just said, I'm a nerd. I don't go to malls, I read comic books and play video games until my mind is a permanent black hole of useless knowledge," Seth said.

"Fine, let's take a break," Abby said walking over to the bench besides the railing that overlooked the first floor. Instead of sitting though she leaned against the railing and peered down to what was apparently the jewelry section of the store.

A moment later she felt Seth lean against the railing next to her.

"Useless nit of information," he said, " I flung ice cream at some bald man right there when I was nine."

"Let me guess? You missed him?" Abby said looking to where he pointed.

"And why would you….ok…yes…it's the Cohen lack of ability to aim. It's not my fault I'm cursed," Seth said.

Abby laughed.

" I wish I was here to see that. Maybe I could have helped you some," she said truthfully.

There was a moment of silence before Seth spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Abby said a little worried. Seth looked as if he was thinking real hard about what to say.

"Why didn't you ever call?" Seth asked finally.

Abby hesitated. She knew that's not what he really wanted to ask, but she would answer anyway.

"Mom said I had to let go," Abby said remembering the moment her mom had told her this.

Seth was quiet as if he was analyzing this answer. Abby looked at him and suddenly felt a ball of courage well up inside her. She was going to talk to him about everything she had wanted to say for the past few weeks, and she was going to do it now.

"I never really did," Abby said looking at him.

"What?" he asked looking a bit confused.

"I never really let go. You know, I just pushed you to the back of my mind because that's what my mom wanted me to do, and I was young so I didn't really fight with it much. And I don't think that I realized this until I came back to Newport, but I never actually let go," Abby said.

Seth seemed unfazed by this statement, almost like he had been waiting to hear it. It utterly confused Abby seeing as Seth was the type to feel uncomfortable. She had actually realized that she had been waiting for a smart or sassy joke before pressing on, but it wasn't coming. So she continued.

"All these years, through all the boys I dated, I never allowed myself to be fully into that relationship, and that's because I was waiting for someone. I was waiting for you, and I know I denied it and denied it, but I really can't anymore because it makes things to awkward between us," Abby said breathing slowly and looking at Seth.

"I love you, and I always have," she said not taking her eyes off of him.

There was another silence and Abby felt like she should have never said anything to him. She looked down at her feet, and all of a sudden waited to run very far away. He didn't feel the same way, and she could tell or he would have said something by now. Anything….but he was just standing there.

"I never should have said anything. I'm going to go…" Abby turned to leave.

"It was Spider-man," Seth said before she could go.

Abby turned back to him and gave him a confused look.

" When I was humming. It was Spider-man," Seth said.

Abby had no idea why, but hearing him say this made her fell really happy. Why was talking about Spider-man making her feel better?

"I don't understand," she said breathlessly.

"Neither do I," Seth said honestly giving her a grin.

Abby smiled back.

"I just told you I loved you, and you talk about Spider-man?" she asked.

When she thought this over again she realized how stupid it really was. She had finally admitted her feelings and he was ignoring it! A swell of anger built up inside her, and she all of a sudden felt very confused.

"Seth! I just told you I loved you and you talked about Spider-man," she repeated the anger flowing out, "What kind of a heartless moron are you to bring up comics at a moment like this. I never should have said anything! I knew you would act all immature and…."

Before she could start really laying it down on him, he had put his arms around her neck and pulled her to him. And before she could react to this, he kissed her.

When he let go she looked up at him, her face plastered with a shocked expression.

"Was that meant to shut me up or..?" she stammered.

"I'll save you some time and pick the or." Seth had flashing her a grin.

He put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking towards…well, wherever the heck those sleeping bags were. Abby smiled to herself. The mall was her official new best friend.

"Was that really Spider-man you were humming?" she asked.

"Yeah," Seth answered.

"I knew you were lying," Abby said.

"Well I can't let you beat me at everything, because then I'd just be a …." He noticed Abby's smirk, "ok, I guess there's no point in defending myself."

"Yeah well…" Abby started.

She was cut off by the sound of running footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Ryan, Marissa, and Summer running to them.

"Security is here! We have to go," Ryan said.

Abby sighed and took off running with the others. Maybe jail was fun?


End file.
